


Burn

by FindMeIfYouDare



Category: Avengers (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hamilton References, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Sad, Sad Ending, Song Lyrics, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-02 23:30:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8687824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FindMeIfYouDare/pseuds/FindMeIfYouDare
Summary: I hope that you burn.





	

You choke back tears as you stand before him. “I saved every letter you wrote me…From the moment I read them I knew you were mine.” Taking a deep shuddering breath, you brush the tears from your cheeks. “You said you were mine.” 

Looking down you whisper, “ _I thought you were mine_.”

“(Y/n)” Steve tries to plead but you ignore him.

“Do you know what Angelica said when we saw your first letter arrive?” There’s resignation in your eyes as you smile at him sadly, remembering the words your sweet sister said. “She said, “Be careful with that one, love, he will do what it takes to survive.” And she was right, wasn’t she?”

Steve looks crestfallen at your broken tone. “(Y/n), sweetheart, you know I didn’t mean it.”

A distant look enters your eyes as you smile at the letters in your hands. “You and your words flooded my senses. Your sentences left me defenseless. You built me palaces out of paragraphs, you built cathedrals!” Then it is like a flip is switched and you glare at him with malice. “I’m re-reading the letters you wrote me, I’m _searching_ and _scanning_ for answers in every line. For some kind of sign… And when you were mine the world seemed to…” You take a moment to search for the word. Then you whisper softly, “ _Burn_.”

Steve jerks back and looks like he’s been slapped. “Burn?”

You don’t answer him, but continue to pace and rant. “You published the letters she wrote you! You told the whole world how you brought this girl into our bed. In clearing your name, you have ruined our lives!” 

A pathetic laugh bubbles up and escapes your mouth with sick sincerity. “Do you know what Angelica said when she read just what you’d done?”

“No,” Steve answers when he sees you waiting for an answer. “What did Angelica say this time?” There’s quiet resignation in his voice tinged with defeat and the smallest bit of hope. Hope that he can talk you down from your ledge.

You smile, “She said, “You have married an Icarus, he has flown too close to the sun.” and somehow I never saw it did I?”

Steve shakes his head at this, “I’m no Icarus, (y/n)! I’m right here not burned up or drown in the sea! We can fix this!”

Jerking at his words, you back away with the letters grasped in your sweaty palm. You move away every time Steve tries to come closer to you. “You and your words, obsessed with your legacy… Your sentences border on senseless and you are paranoid in every paragraph _how they perceive you_!” A screech leaves your lips as you near him and pummel his chest. “You, you, _you_!”

“Calm down!” Steve shouts as you yank away from his hands when they come up to hold you. He’s happy to let you hit him as long as you don’t hurt yourself and he’s afraid of you hurting yourself in your frenzy. 

Going over to the fireplace you stare down into it with tears blurring your vision. “I’m erasing myself from the narrative,” You lips tremble and you chuckle lowly. “Let future historians wonder how (y/n) reacted when you broke her heart. You have torn it all apart… And I’m watching it burn…” Each letter gets tossed into the fire and you hear Steve let out a pained noise behind you. 

You don’t bother to turn around and instead stare at the flames as they consume the letters with eager hunger. “Watching it burn…” Turning as they last letter hits the flames you glare at Steve with a snarl, “The world has no right to my heart! The world has no place in our bed! They don’t get to know what I said! I’m burning the memories, burning the letters that might have redeemed you!”

Steve takes steps towards you with a pained look. “No! No, (y/n). Don’t burn those! Stop!”

You shake your head and let out another laughing sob. “You forfeit all rights to my heart! You forfeit the place in our bed!” With stead steps you move toward Steve until you’re jabbing a finger into his chest. “You can sleep in your office instead with only the memories of when you were mine!” 

Yanking yourself away from him when you realize what you were doing, you ignore his pleas and go to sit on the sofa. A soft, bitter smile curls your lips as you watch the fire devour the last remains of the letters. 

“ _I hope that you burn_.”


End file.
